world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080314doirryspor
05:58 GA: Doir is sitting on the ground, petting it with a :3 face. 05:58 GA: Or Dina or whatever the fuck who cares. 05:58 GT: ~Ryʃpor walkʃ vp to him. "What exactly are yov doing?"~ 05:58 GA: "petting the snake" 05:59 GA: "whos a good snake, whos a good snake, you are :3" 06:00 GT: ~"Yov are an odd perʃon," he ʃayʃ, ʃmiling faintly and ʃitting down beʃide him. He awkwardly petʃ the ʃnake aʃ well.~ 06:00 GA: "yes, pet the snake with me" 06:00 GA: "oh! by the way, your clone is alive." 06:00 GA: "and im gonna learn twink from libby when she cuts my brizzain :D" 06:02 GT: ~"...What exactly iʃ a brizzain?"~ 06:02 GA: "well, she said she'd 'cut into me' so i assume it'll be in my brain where the cut will happen" 06:03 GA: "then i can read the books on pages and such and become more powerful." 06:03 GT: ~"Oh, yeʃ. I went throvgh the procedvre myʃelf, in actval fact." He tapʃ hiʃ head. "I am the provd owner of my very own nanomachine army."~ 06:04 GA: "nanomachines?! oh man that is so cool" 06:04 GA: "so like, we havent really" 06:04 GA: "like" 06:04 GA: "talked" 06:05 GA: "so..." 06:05 GT: ~He lookʃ ʃlightly awkward. "Yeʃ. Ah. ʃo."~ 06:05 GA: "are you gonna say sorry? >:|" 06:06 GT: ~He ʃighʃ. "I don't know if a ʃimple apology can make vp for what I did. Bvt...I am ʃo very ʃorry, Doir."~ 06:06 GA: Doir nods. "apology accepted." 06:07 GT: ~He blinkʃ.~ 06:07 GA: "i missed doing adventures and things with you. so lets not make a whole dramatic thing, and just get on with having fun." 06:07 GT: ~He ʃmileʃ. "I'd like that."~ 06:08 GA: "anyway, ive got my sights on a new love target" 06:08 GA: "hes tall, orange, and inside of this big snake we're petting" 06:12 GT: ~"Nate? Why him? He ʃeemʃ rather...detached from vʃ at thiʃ point."~ 06:12 GA: "pfffffftttt" 06:12 GA: "hes just tsundere" 06:13 GT: ~"If yov ʃay ʃo." He lookʃ highly ʃkeptical.~ 06:14 GA: "dont worry, all he needs is a bit of growth as a person, and everything will be better" 06:14 GA: "see, im going through some of my own. tryna make that 'chaotic neutral' into a 'chaotic good'. so far its going well, sami says its good that im trying." 06:17 GT: ~He petʃ the ʃnake thovghtfvlly. "It'ʃ... noble goal, I ʃvppoʃe, thovgh yov're going abovt it in a rather vniqve faʃhion."~ 06:17 GA: "pfeh, yeah, you could say that about everything i do" 06:17 GA: "except the noble goal part" 06:18 GA: He pets the snake sadly. "sami said my morals were getting to the point where i was almost like jack." 06:22 GT: ~"That'ʃ..." He pavʃeʃ, vnʃvre what to ʃay.~ 06:24 GA: Doir keeps petting. "yeah, thats not good. so i was like, 'nah fuck that shit' and now im becoming a better person. by being mature and not solving all of my problems with fire." 06:25 GA: "whatve you been up to lately" 06:27 GT: ~"Alchemizing, ʃtvdying the pattern left by the Death Waltz on the ice mirror when we ʃcratched, doing...other thingʃ..." He blvʃheʃ ʃlightly at that laʃt bit.~ 06:28 GA: "ooh, made anything cool?" 06:28 GT: ~He grinʃ, and pvllʃ ovt what haʃ got to be the moʃt epic ʃpear Doir haʃ ever ʃeen. "One or two thingʃ, yeʃ."~ 06:29 GA: "whoa what is that thing" 06:29 GT: ~"The 'ʃpear of Deʃtiny', apparently. It took all of my griʃt ʃtoreʃ to make it."~ 06:30 GA: "wow, thats really something" 06:30 GA: "how the flip did you do it" 06:31 GT: ~"One mvʃt firʃt alchemize a weapon with yovr aʃpect inʃtrvment, then 'alchemize ovt the aʃpect', vʃvally by || combining it with the inʃtrvment ʃeveral timeʃ, then ʃimply throw other powerfvl weaponry at it and ʃee what ʃtickʃ."~ 06:32 GA: "cool, i gotta try it next chance i get" 06:32 GA: "thanks, yo." 06:33 GA: "ill share this with the others so we can all get cool shiz" 06:33 GT: ~"Yeʃ, that wovld be the beʃt covrʃe of action. We have no idea what we'll be facing on the other ʃide."~ 06:33 GT: ~"Apart from ovr children, of covrʃe."~ 06:33 GA: "ooh, yeah, i have two kids!" 06:34 GA: "one with... null, ugh, and the other with a mystery person who is probably jack or libby" 06:34 GT: ~Hiʃ expreʃʃion goeʃ carefvlly blank. "Yeʃ, qvite the myʃtery, iʃ it not?"~ 06:34 GA: "you know, dont you" 06:35 GT: ~"Wh-what gave yov that idea?"~ 06:35 GA: "seriously?" 06:36 GA: "cmon, just tell me" 06:38 GT: ~He ʃighʃ. "All right, look, there'ʃ likely a reaʃon ʃcarlet didn't want thiʃ getting ovt. I'm not abovt to 'ʃpill the beanʃ', aʃ it were, ʃimply becavʃe yov aʃk nicely."~ 06:38 GA: "but- its my kid! i deserve to know who my kid's other parent is! look, i wont tell anyone, okay?" 06:39 GT: ~He lookʃ torn, before giving in with a ʃigh. "...It'ʃ REDACTED."~ 06:40 GA: "REDACTED" 06:40 GA: "REDACTED" 06:40 GA: "REDACTED" 06:41 GA: "i swear i wont tell anyone though" 06:41 GT: ~"Yovr confidentiality iʃ appreciated."~ 06:41 GA: "REDACTED" 06:42 GT: ~"REDACTED"~ 06:43 GA: "whoa, cool" 06:43 GA: "REDACTED" 06:44 GA: "youre never gonna believe this, but it turns out that my missing time..." Doir sighs. "...was me being best friends with jack. before the game." 06:46 GT: ~Hiʃ eyeʃ widen in ʃhock.~ 06:49 GA: "yeah." 06:50 GT: ~"...Doeʃ anyone elʃe know?"~ 06:50 GA: "they know what i just said, but i made it sound like i didnt know he was an alien" 06:50 GA: "and specifically said i didnt know at all to anyone who asked" 06:50 GA: He puts his face in his hands. "can you keep a secret too?" 06:51 GT: ~"Yeʃ," he ʃayʃ, withovt heʃitation.~ 06:52 GA: "i did know, and i helped him get his disguise, and get situated as a normal kid our age going to school and gave him a place to stay and all that. and knew he was an alien the whole time." 06:52 GA: "and then, i guess when he stole my time, i completely forgot. but the whole time, it was *my fault* that he was able to get into the game." 06:54 GT: ~"Bvt yov weren't doing it intentionally, were yov? Yov covldn't have known what he wovld do."~ 06:54 GA: "no, i didnt, but that doesn't matter." 06:57 GA: "no point crying about it, though, since i suppose helping killing him atoned for that mistake" 06:58 GT: ~"Oh God." He lookʃ at him ʃympathetically. "I'm ʃorry yov had to do that."~ 07:00 GA: "eh, whatever." 07:00 GA: "so are you and libby moirails and lovers, or...?" 07:01 GT: ~"Firmly red, I believe. Meovet ʃtaked claim rather firmly to her pale qvadrant jvʃt before the ʃcratch."~ 07:01 GA: "sooooo... your pale quadrant is empty, huh?" 07:05 GT: ~"It...might not be, actvally?" He petʃ the ʃnake abʃent-mindedly. "ʃeriad and I had a bit of a...moment after ʃhe informed me of her ʃhiny new kiʃmeʃʃitvde with Kate. Nothing waʃ ever made official, thovgh, ʃo it'ʃ all very confvʃing." He lookʃ at him with mild amvʃement. "In addition, yov need to work on yovr ʃvbtlety a tad."~ 07:05 GA: "pfeh, like id do romance with you again" 07:06 GA: "youd probably just find a new way to dump me for libby" 07:07 GT: ~He winceʃ. "Fair enovgh. I can't blame yov for heʃitating."~ 07:08 GA: "heh, maybe your clone wont dump me if i go with him" 07:08 GA: "though instead of dumping me he'd probably just slit my throat while i'm sleeping" 07:09 GT: ~"Or enlarge yovr hand to the ʃize of a bowling ball." He ʃnickerʃ.~ 07:09 GA: "yeah, what's with that, anyway? what's his problem?" 07:09 GA: "youre not mean enough to abuse your powers like that." 07:10 GT: ~"Aʃ I ʃaid, I didn't even know I HAD ʃvch powerʃ. Thiʃ iʃ alʃo evidence for the theory that he iʃ not ʃimply a clone of myʃelf, bvt a verʃion of myʃelf from an alternate timeline."~ 07:10 GA: "whatd you use to make him?" 07:11 GT: ~"NEVER_EVER_ʃTOP_ʃCREAMING and my character ʃheet. It'ʃ poʃʃible the Time aʃpectʃ of the car pvlled him ovt of hiʃ home timeline and brovght him to ovrʃ."~ 07:11 GA: "wow, that sounds joyously evil." 07:12 GA: "libby said she'd keep an eye on him, so we're probably fine. after all, im pretty sure she stopped me from exploding the entire reality a little while ago." 07:12 GT: ~"Exploding the entire reality?"~ 07:13 GA: "oh, okay, so like, i made this bomb, that would obliterate all of existence, but just before i could press the button a tentacle portal came and took it" 07:13 GT: ~"Yov were going to PREʃʃ IT?" He lookʃ at him incredvlovʃly.~ 07:14 GA: "yeah, because i was fairly certain that something would stop me" 07:15 GT: ~"And if nothing did?"~ 07:15 GA: "well, uh" 07:18 GA: "look, you cant just put a big red 'destroy everything lol' button in front of me and expect me *not* to push it." 07:26 GT: ~He pavʃeʃ. "...Fair enovgh."~ 07:28 GA: "speaking of things you cant do, you cant seriously think your clone isnt evil or something" 07:29 GA: "like come on, nothing good ever, literally ever, comes of clones" 07:29 GT: ~"He haʃn't cavʃed any ʃeriovʃ harm yet, haʃ he? He ʃeemed eager to aʃʃiʃt right off the bat." He ʃcowlʃ. "Perhapd a tad too eager."~ 07:30 GA: "well obviously hes not gonna do something bad right off the bat" 07:30 GA: "he seems normal for a while, maybe leaving hints that hes a tad aggressive, and then slowly but surely he corrupts until hes evil from whatever reason" 07:31 GA: "maybe evil is coded into him, maybe he gets jealous of us all liking the real you more, whatever" 07:31 GT: ~"He DID ʃeem anxiovʃ to take my place in the race." He rvbʃ hiʃ chin thovghtfvlly. "Perhapʃ yovr theory haʃ ʃome merit after all."~ 07:32 GA: "yeah, listen, i may be silly, but when i say 'these people are probably evil' you should really take heed 'cause im always right about this shit" 07:33 GA: "at least he doesnt have a goatee" 07:34 GT: ~"Evgh." He grimaceʃ. "If he did, I'd have ʃERIOVʃ ʃvʃpicionʃ abovt him being an evil verʃion of me."~ 07:35 GA: "all im sayin is, be ready for his sudden but inevitable betrayal" 07:35 GT: ~"Dvly noted. Perhapʃ I can get a few tipʃ on my powerʃ before then."~ 07:36 GA: "ooh, yeah, good idea" 07:37 GT: ~"And aʃk him abovt the timeline he'ʃ from. Thiʃ iʃ a FAʃCINATING opportvnity to fvrther ovr knowledge and poʃʃibly avoid fvtvre miʃtakeʃ."~ 07:38 GA: "maybe once i get to learn twink and can get some more mind powers i can check out his brizzains and see if he really is evil" 07:40 GT: ~"That'ʃ a good idea." He pavʃeʃ for a moment, then grinʃ ʃlightly. "ʃpeaking of the operation, do yov think I covld tag along?"~ 07:41 GA: "ooh, yes, video it!" 07:41 GA: "whats it feel like?" 07:42 GT: ~"Painfvl," he ʃayʃ ʃimply.~ 07:42 GA: "oooh, yessss, painful operations are the most badass to go through" 07:47 GA: "i hope i get a cool scar!" 07:48 GT: ~He raiʃeʃ hiʃ bangʃ to ʃhow off perfectly ʃmooth grey ʃkin. "It doeʃn't. If it did, yov wovld ʃee a line of ʃcar tiʃʃve going all arovnd my head."~ 07:49 GA: "whooooaaaaaaaa, shes gonna take off the whole top of my skull?" 07:49 GA: "i hope im conscious so i can poke my brain!" 07:50 GT: ~"Yov will be conʃciovʃ for the entire operation, yeʃ."~ 07:50 GA: "aw man this is gonna be so cool" 07:50 GA: "maybe i could put like robot parts in my head too so i could be a super cyborg" 07:51 GT: ~"What do yov think nanomachineʃ are?"~ 07:51 GA: "i know, but like, more machines" 07:51 GA: "SUPER cyborg, not just normal cyborg" 07:52 GT: ~He rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ ʃlightly.~ 07:54 GA: "this is gonna be the best operation ever" 07:55 GT: ~"I'm ʃo happy for yov," he ʃayʃ drily.~ 07:56 GA: "ooh, maybe we can teach sami twink together!" 07:57 GT: ~"It wovld be an amvʃing ʃight to ʃee yov attempt to remain focvʃed for more than 10 minvteʃ," he mvʃeʃ.~ 07:57 GA: "hey! you know, im not always so silly!" 07:58 GA: "and i can remained focused! +3 lore, bitch!" 07:58 GA: "+4 will! i do what i want!" 08:00 GT: ~"Mm." He lookʃ at him amvʃedly.~ 08:01 GA: "hey, you know, theres no way i could name every trope in existence unless i had the willpower to stay on tvtropes for a week straight" 08:02 GA: "and its really paying off considering how often my genre savviness helps me not fall into the stupid traps all over the place" 08:02 GT: ~"I'll have to hire yov aʃ my perʃonal cliche detector."~ 08:03 GA: "pfft, you cant afford me" 08:04 GT: ~"I'll pay yov in an vnlimited ʃvpply of echo hot pocketʃ."~ 08:05 GA: "i already have that." 08:06 GT: ~"Really?" He lookʃ at him qvizzically. "How?"~ 08:07 GA: "the... commissary...?" 08:08 GT: ~"We have one of thoʃe on board?"~ 08:08 GA: "wh- how have you been eating?!" 08:09 GT: ~"I TOLD yov. Echoʃ of food. I ʃvppoʃe I hadn't really given mvch thovght to how the reʃt of yov were ʃvrviving."~ 08:09 GA: "wow, thanks." 08:10 GT: ~He blvʃheʃ. "I-It'ʃ not my favlt! I've been...diʃtracted."~ 08:10 GA: "yeah, distracted. i heard you got a henshin pen, though?" 08:11 GT: ~"Ah. Yeʃ. That." He povtʃ. "It'ʃ been confiʃcated vntil I can find a 'tranʃformation partner'."~ 08:12 GA: "whats a that?" 08:12 GT: ~"My pen."~ 08:12 GA: "no, a transformation partner" 08:13 GT: ~"Ah. It'ʃ ʃomeone who tranʃformʃ with yov and keepʃ yovr, ah, impvlʃeʃ in check."~ 08:13 GA: "ohh, i can do that!" 08:14 GT: ~"Wovld yov? That wovld be FANTAʃTIC. Meovet'ʃ been waffling abovt what ʃhe'ʃ going to prototype her pen with for monthʃ now. I'd begvn to give vp hope."~ 08:15 GA: "yeah, i mean, i dont really need my impulses to be checked any more, but id be great at keeping you sane" 08:15 GA: "(you can totally ship nate with me though.)" 08:16 GT: ~He grinʃ. "I jvʃt might."~ 08:16 GA: "yesssssssssss" 08:19 GA: "hey, do you have any more cheaty rocks?" 08:20 GT: ~"I'm afraid not. My only one waʃ vʃed to aid my God Tiering."~ 08:20 GA: "ah, thats too bad. sami and seriad still need cheaty rocks, and id like to get my computers to a level where i can actually hack somewhat competently." 08:21 GA: "i guess i could just use the omniscience pen again, though that might only be usable in season finales" 08:21 GT: ~"It doeʃ ʃeem a tad overpowered, yeʃ."~ 08:22 GA: "pfeh, i got it fair and square" 08:23 GA: He wiggles his eyebrows. "i totally checked out everyones butts though." 08:24 GT: ~He blvʃheʃ a ʃtark violet.~ 08:25 GA: "heheheheheh" 08:28 GT: ~"I covld have lived happily withovt that information, I think."~ 08:29 GA: "too bad i forgot everything i learned that i didnt write down, but one day, i shall use the pen again and once more learn everything about everyones butts" 08:30 GT: ~"Joy," he ʃayʃ flatly.~ 08:31 GA: "hey, at least it was only their butts i mentioned checking out despite the fact that i could see everything" 08:31 GT: ~He blvʃheʃ even harder. "Oh GodOʃ."~ 08:32 GA: "i have seen every being in existence naked." 08:32 GA: "and i am happy." 08:32 GA: "yet i still cant explain why we completely ignore the square-cube law." 08:33 GT: ~"ʃqvare-cvbe law?"~ 08:33 GA: "its a mathematical principal" 08:34 GA: "its why ants can hold up to fifty times their weight, but elephants only ten percent of it, and why you can make a model skyscraper out of paper mache but not a real big one" 08:34 GA: "as something gets bigger, its volume grows faster than its area" 08:35 GA: "and you just step all over that fuckin law" 08:36 GT: ~He ʃhrvgʃ. "I'm a literal god. I rather dovbt the lawʃ of phyʃicʃ apply to me anymore."~ 08:37 GA: "but im an arbitrix! im supposed to uphold the law!" 08:38 GT: ~"Tell that to the law."~ 08:39 GA: "I AM THE LAW." 08:40 GT: ~"I alwayʃ thovght the law wovld be taller."~ 08:40 GA: "oh come on with the Expecting Someone Taller" 08:41 GA: "you dont have to stoop to such unoriginality, ryspor." 08:42 GT: ~"We can't all be ʃelf-aware, Doir."~ 08:42 GA: He shakes his head. "its a blessing and a curse." 08:43 GT: ~"ʃvch a heavy bvrden to bear. Trvly, none, troll nor hvman nor twink nor pig, can vnderʃtnd yovr pain."~ 08:45 GA: "trolls blow humans rule" 08:46 GT: ~"Charming."~ 08:46 GA: "suck it, troll" 08:52 GA: "so... parcheesi?" 08:52 GT: ~He ʃhrvgʃ. "Why not. Yov'll have to teach me how to play, thovgh."~ 08:53 GA: "okay! so first..." 08:53 GA: THEN THEY PLAYED PARCHEESI 08:53 GT: ~YOV POʃT~ 08:53 GA: YES 08:53 GT: ~GOOD~ 08:53 GT: ~I'M GLAD WE MADE THAT CLEAR~